Summer and Rabbits
by KissTheBoy7
Summary: Quinn and Rachel share a conversation within a conversation one summer day. Quinn has never been great at talking about her problems out loud, and this is her alternative. Faberry oneshot, just a little fluff.


**A/N: My first Gleefic, my first femmeslash AND my first Faberry. I'm just full of firsts! Anyways, I wrote this in creative writing and I thought I'd post it since I kind of enjoyed it… And maybe you will too! Nothing too racy, don't worry. :L**

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Glee. I'm not even sure who does…

_**Summer and Rabbits**_

Two girls, a blonde and a brunette, lay together in the grass on a hot summer day. The first, the shorter and darker-haired of the two, stared up at the marshmallow-like clouds drifting above in the azure sky, appreciating the fresh scent on the breeze as it drifted past and disrupted the leaves of the oak tree above them, the shadows they cast shifting and dappling the ground around them in new and subtle patterns as they danced. The blonde, whose hair wasn't long enough to fan around her like her partner's, had her head turned away as she stared dully at the ground, eyes mostly closed. She shivered, feeling cold despite the sun's rays warming the ground and her fair skin.

It was the season for laziness and the smell of chlorine, the sound of joyful children laughing as they ran around the pool, delighted that they had days and weeks and months away from school and homework and responsibility. But here it was quiet, just the two of them, listening to the birds chirp and the laves shift, hands linked loosely between them.

The brunette broke the silence, hand outstretched towards the sky, her index finger on the specific cloud she had been staring at. She glanced at her counterpart as she spoke, smiling tentatively. "Look. That one looks like a bunny."

"Of course it does," the blonde snorted quietly. She made no other acknowledgements, laying still, her voice the only indication that she had heard at all.

"It's fluffy," the other girl tried, biting her lip. She wanted to see that smile, that perfect smile that seemed so rare these days. "And if has the cutest little whiskers."

"Right. Of course."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're imagining things. Rabbits in the sky."

"It's a bunny. Just look at it."

"Oh? And how would you know? Have you gone up there and checked? Pet it?"

"Well, no-" She frowned, biting her lip again, helpless. The blonde smirked faintly.

"You can't. It's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible," she insisted.

"Then try it. Go ahead. You'll never reach it." Something in the blonde's voice seemed sorrowful, as though she were mourning the fact that neither of them would ever pet this mystical sky rodent.

"Don't say that. You know that's not true."

"It is, though. Sometimes it's best just to give up, you know. I certainly know."

"What if I told you I have gone up there? And I pet it. And it was just as fluffy as I thought it was, and it was just as sweet and innocent, and it was definitely a rabbit."

"Well, I wouldn't believe you." Finally, the blonde blinked her eyes open. They were the color of the sky above them, but she kept them shaded, long blonde eyelashes fanning over her cheeks as she blinked. "Because no one can do it."

"I beat the odds, then. It's not like no one's ever done that before." She seemed determined to convince the other girl, leaning up on her elbow to look at her with her lips turned into a small frown, brown eyes grazing over her white-clad figure and flaxen hair.

Ignoring her, the blonde spoke again, extending her hand towards the sky. "See that one?" she murmured, staring upwards.

"Yes. What about it?" The brunette beamed, victory flooding her. Success! She must have done her job-

"It's a cloud."

"Well… yes, of course it is."

"They're all clouds," the blonde agreed. "All the same thing. No matter what shape they take."

Feeling the need to argue, the brunette felt her face slip into another frown. "Just because they're all made of the same thing doesn't mean they're all the same. They're unique."

"They're all clouds," she repeats in the same even tone. She rolls her eyes, facing away again, refusing to look at the other girl.

They lapse into silence for a few moments before the blonde whispers, almost to herself, "They're all just clouds… all the same… none of them will ever be anything different."

"You can't think like that. It's so closed-minded."

"Maybe I'm just closed-minded."

"I know you aren't."

"And how do you know that?"

"How do you know I don't know it?" the brunette challenges her, arching an eyebrow. There is no response, so she plows on, the words spilling from her mouth almost of their own accord. "How do you know I haven't gone up there and touched one? I have. In fact," she pauses before continuing. "… In fact. I visit it quite often."

"Do you really," responds the blonde lazily, although her breath hitches a little at the words. "And is it as fluffy as you imagined?"

"It is. It's much better than I ever expected. A bit lonely up there, though."

"Rabbits don't get lonely. They're rabbits. And assuming that it is a rabbit, it isn't lonely. It's just another rabbit. There's millions of them out there just like it."

"Not like this one. This one is special."

"Maybe to you. But to others it's just another rabbit." Sighing, the blonde rolls around to look up at the brunette with eyes devoid of hope.

"It doesn't matter." Smiling, the darker-haired girl reached to brush a stray blonde strand from her friend's head with their linked hands. She didn't move away- it was a good sign. "As long as it's special to me, it's special. Everyone else is too blind to see it."

The blonde watched her intently for a moment, searching her face; her voice was slightly shaky when she spoke again, eyes dropping back to the ground and their twined fingers.

"Does it get cold, all the way up there?" She knew the answer, but she asked it anyways, wanting to hear it from the other's lips- she had a feeling she knew what they were talking about, but she could never be sure.

"Yes. At least, I think so. It doesn't talk a whole lot." She couldn't help giggling.

"I'm sure. It's a rabbit. In the sky. A rabbit in the SKY." The blonde laughs shortly. "If it could talk, I'd be amazed."

"Oh, it can. It's just hard for it sometimes."

"And you know this for a fact, do you?"

"I can just tell. Never doubt my intuitiveness."

"I do sometimes."

"Well. You shouldn't. I'm right more often than you give me credit for."

Abruptly, the blonde changes course again. "If it's cold, shouldn't it just die? That's what rabbits do when they don't have anything to keep them warm."

Looking thoughtful, the brunette stared up at the cloud she had indicated, watching as it drifted lazily overhead. "It doesn't really have a coat to keep it warm, true…"

"No. Rabbits aren't always lucky enough to have those."

"Not everyone is. Sometimes people don't think to give a poor rabbit a coat." Her tone is mild as she observes her counterpart, but her eyes are calculating, a shadow of something more behind her stare. "I would, though. I do."

Letting out a quiet breath, blinking back a sudden bout of tears, the blonde girl tears her eyes away again and stares up at the sky again. She tries to keep her breaths even, but a sob escapes her, then another, and tears leak down her cheeks. Her cheeks heat up- she hates being vulnerable, always has and always will, but then there's the brunette beside her stroking her face softly and murmuring comforting words into her ear, pressing closer.

"You're the only one who cares," she manages to choke out, reaching up and clinging to the other girl for neither the first of the last time. This was always how she seemed to find herself, in the one situation she has always said she wanted most to avoid. And yet whenever it occurs…

"Shh. I'm not, really. Just the only one to show it." Her smile, big and kind and sympathetic as she brushes her brown bangs out of her eyes and stares down at the blonde, makes the other girl burst into a fresh round of sobs.

"Rachel, I love you so much Rachel. Never leave me. I don't have anyone else." It was hard to understand her through the wracking sobs, but Rachel must have because she wrapped her arms around her and whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Quinn. I do. I promise I'll never leave." Her voice held that same stubborn determination that it always did, the thing that Quinn loved the most about her.

And so the two girls, one blonde and one brunette, lay together in the cool grass tangled up in one another, and their lips touched gently, softly. Perfect.

And Quinn, for once, was warm.


End file.
